


A Face

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Minific, i don't want to give away the twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: At Schnee Manor, The Hound Stalked Penny.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, a bit but not the focus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Face

_The Hound._

_A Grimm that could talk, a threat, hunting Penny._

_It took a while, for Ruby to focus, to summon her power of the Silver Eyes._

_A brutal fight, but ended quickly, the wonder of the Light._

_Penny was damaged, and Ruby went to her, rushed, to comfort her._

_They held each other, girl to girl, soft and tender._

_But then Weiss screamed, Blake looked horrified, May vomited, at the remains of the hound._

_Ruby’s mirrored eyes saw that they were not remains at all, but a living person who had been inside the Grimm._

_When Ruby saw her face, the once Grimm woman, she cried, for she knew that face._

_Seen that face in dozens of photographs, a few videos, and One Clear Memory._

_The Face of Ruby and Yang’s Mother._

**_Summer Rose._ **

**Author's Note:**

> me on my "The Hound Was Summer" Bullshit.


End file.
